1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable children's tricycle, and more particularly to a foldable children's tricycle that can be fixed when expanding or folding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional children's tricycle generally comprises a tricycle front, a pair of handlebars, a pair of pedals and a front wheel. When a child sits on the tricycle and steps on the pedals, with both hands holding the handlebars, the front wheel will move forward. In addition, at a appropriate position of the tricycle front is backwardly connected a bone lever, at a central position of the bone lever is fixed a seat, at a rear end of the bone lever is fixed a connecting rod by welding, and a pair of rear wheels are pivoted to both sides of the connecting rod, so that the child can sit on the seat and step on the pedals, so as to make the front wheel and the rear wheels move forward, thus reaching child riding tricycle purpose. However, such a tricycle is large and can not be folded, causing inconvenient to carry and take up space, which will increase the transportation cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,473 discloses a folding collapsible baby tricycle, which comprises a bone lever pivotally assembled with a support rod at a front end thereof and pivotally provided with a connecting rod at a rear end thereof, the support rod and the connecting rod are pivoted to a link rod, respectively, such a tricycle is foldable, so it is convenient to carry and can reduce the transportation cost. However, such a tricycle can not be fixed when expanding or folding, so the structure is not stable, causing the danger of riding, and the tricycle can easily be expanded by external malfunction after being folded, so it is inconvenient to carry.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.